Development platforms are relied upon to meet business demands and productivity goals. Development platforms enable the implementation of development processes by providing access to authoring tools, source code repositories, and/or runtime systems that work for various programming models (e.g., C++, Java, Ruby). In designing development platforms, there may be a tradeoff between complexity in the development infrastructure and efficiency with respect to learning, utilizing, and maintaining complex development infrastructure. Inefficiency may in turn impair developer productivity.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.